Read All About It
by Oshikake
Summary: This fight was different. It was awful and Harry felt empty. He never thought that just a phone call could change it. Rated T for mild language.


Harry felt his fake smile drop as he stepped into the bathroom. He hadn't moved a thing. Everything was still in it's place. He hadn't moved the last towel used that day, he didn't move the extra deoderant or the extra floss, he didn't move the straightener or the hairspray in the closet. He didn't move the cologne. It hurt to even think about touching them like he had. It made his throat tighten and his eyes sting whenever he came in here to escape from all of the faking in front of the boy's and feel a slap across his face when he saw the bathroom. He couldn't handle it anymore.

He started the shower where there extra shampoo and conditioner were sitting in the exact place they were left in. He quickly stripped and just sat in the shower, looking at the spare razor still in place and the shadow of the still unmoved towel on the shower door. He felt his eyes start to water and his breath escape him in a shivering fashion, like he was punched in the gut. He closed his eyes as his lip shook and the first tear slid down his face. He could still hear the last song the boy sang, still feel the slightly smaller hands guide his across the piano keys. He could smell the breakfast that they ate and see the shoes that were gone. His chest collapsed as he let out a small whimper at the pain that felt like it was stabbing through his heart.

He felt anger overflow him as he saw the pictures of him and _her _flicker in his mind. He felt the bruise that was left on his arm when he tried to convince the boy to stay. What hurt the most, what stabbed him the deepest and punched him the hardest was the last message on his phone that he'd sent the boy the night before he left, "I love you, babe." He felt the tears go down his face and fall to his arms that were crossed in front of his mouth so he wouldn't scream until his voice was a whisper like he usually did because it _hurt so fucking much_. He couldn't today. He would just stay until the water felt like ice shards and maybe longer because that's how long it took him just to cry every night. He took in a sharp breath as the humidity brought the smell of the boy back into the room, like it wanted to mock him. Like the last message he got from _her_. "He only loves me. I don't see why you try so hard and never even tell him how you feel. It's pathetic." He bit into his arm sharply and waited until he tasted the copper of blood, something he hadn't done since the first day of their last fight. Which could never compare to this.

He felt the water slowly start to cool and he just let out a quiet, high pitched noise as he squeezed his eyes shut for more tears to fall. He washed himself, still crying and just sat back down into the shower, looking at his tattoos on his left arm. He thought of the next one he'd wanted, "Bravery" written horizontally a few inches above the bend of his elbow. Harry felt a strange feeling of warmth raise in his chest as he did something he hadn't done in at least a week. Sang.

"You've got the words to change a nation, but you're still biting your tongue

You've spent a lifetime stuck in silence afraid you'll say something wrong

If no one ever hears it how we gonna learn your song?

So come on, come on

Come on, come on

You've got a heart as loud as lions so why let your voice be tamed?

Maybe we're a little different, there's no need..." He stopped as his voice cracked and he broke down as the warm feeling left to leave him bitter and cold. He sat and cried silently until the cold water made him shiver and his breath heave slightly. He stopped it and stepped out as he blindly grabbed for a towel, wrapping it around him. He stopped as he realized the bright red stitching and fell to the floor, whining loud enough for Liam to hear. He sat there on his knees and left the towel around his hips as Liam walked in worridley. He saw Harry sitting on the floor with streams of tears flowing down his cheeks and his hands gripped in his lap.

"Harry? What's wrong?" Laim asked as he crouched in front of the curly haired boy.

"I moved something. I moved the damn towel after I tried so fucking hard to keep everything exactly how it was and now I fucking ruined it because I touched his towel and now I might as well mess up everything. I might as well make the bed and take the hangers out of the closet and put them with the rest and clean everything that_ Louis fucking left because now I've ruined it_!" He said as he clenched his fists, making blood gather on the outside of the bite mark on his arm. Liam gasped as he realized what Harry meant when he asked them to tell him what they wanted to move. He wanted to try to keep Louis. He wanted everything to stay where the older boy left it.

"Hazza-"

"Don't call me that." Harry said as his features darkened at the endearment.

"I understand that you and Louis are fighting, but please realize this is just stupid. You guys are best friends and you both are being immature." Liam said as he looked into surprised and watery green eyes.

"Liam. I love him." Harry said as he sniffed. Liam's eyes widened and he pulled the boy into a hug, realizing just how much the boy was hurting now. "I'm gonna go get dressed and try something." Harry said as he hung the towel back up and grabbed his. He quickly pulled on his pyjamas and sat in the middle of a room that hadn't changed in about 10 days. He pulled his phone out and dialled the contact still named "Boo Bear".

"Hello?" He heard a rather monotone Louis answer on the other end.

"Hi." Harry said lamely, felling his voice crack and more tears start to form.

"What?" Louis said in a still flat tone.

"I feel really stupid about this. I should've never said what I did and I really miss you." Harry said while wrapping his arms around his legs. The silence from Louis killed him and he accidentally let out a noise when he started to cry again.

"Are you alright?" Louis said with a slightly worried tone.

"No." Louis heart dropped as he stared at the t.v. in front of him. Eleanor, who was next to him didn't know who he was talking to.

"I'll be over in a few minutes." Louis said into the phone as he stood.

"Okay. Bye." Harry said feeling better than before.

"Bye, love." Louis said and hung up. He walked over to the door and started to pull on his jacket and beanie.

"Babe, where are you going?" Eleanor's slightly overheard voice said from behind him.

"Harry's flat." He said distractedly as he tied his shoes.

"Whhyyy?" She said as an ugly frown filled her features. He turned around and raised a sculpted eyebrow as he walked out the door.

"If you really knew me, you'd already know the answer to that." He said as he slammed the front door.

He arrived at Harry's flat and noticed Liam's car and figured the other boy's were there as well. He knocked on the door sharply and waited as he heard foot steps. Liam opened the door and smiled as he pulled Louis into a hug. He backed away and let him in, leading him to his room that he shared with Harry. He opened the door and rushed up to the boy sitting on the floor. He looked up and Louis' eyes stung as he saw how bloodshot the boy's eyes were and the dried tear trails on his cheeks. He dropped to his knees beside the curly haired boy and wrapped his arms tightly around his neck. Harry's arms slid around Louis' slim waist reflexively. He buried his face into the crook of Louis' neck and breathed in as tears poured from his eyes once again. Louis pulled away slightly to look into Harry's eyes. He felt a warm tingling in his chest as Harry gave him an odd look.

Harry put his hands to the back of Louis' neck and pulled him forward as his eyes slipped closed. He felt sparks tingle through his stomach as Louis started to kiss back. Harry pulled away from him as they heard both of their Twitter alerts go off. Harry checked and saw, "3 new pictures from Liam Payne". He checked Liam's posts and saw three pictures, Louis getting outof his car, him and Louis hugging and him Louis kissing. His eyes widened at the last one, seeing "Now that's how you kiss and mean it Eleanor." He shook his head and smiled up at Louis.

"Guess the secret's out already." He said as louis brought his forehead to his.

"Good." Louis said as he yawned.

-Line-

**A/N: I know I really need a Ziam up, but I couldn't fit them into this. But I have a slight headache from crying.**


End file.
